Warriors Of Chaos
by Hades-Little-Girl-Mela
Summary: "You should be in the deepest darkest pits of Tartarus!" Zeus exclaimed. There were gasps of what! and how is she alive! " You accused me on false pretenses you ignoramus!" I thundered.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I have written by myself so no flames please! Thank You!**

* * *

Unknown POV

I sat in Papa's room with both of my feet resting on his desk and my hands behind my head. "Mela, the Gods are becoming restless not only because of the missing spirits," he says with a wink. "It's because of the impending war with the Titans and Gaia." "Well that is not good at all, huh?" I said jokingly. "No it is not that is why I need you to go to camp halfblood and Olympus to train the halfbloods and gods." He said fast so I could'nt interupt him. "What you know that I said I would never go back there!" "I know, I know but it has to be done, my dear and what group do you wish to bring?" "Can I bring The Omega Squad and The Alpha?" I said with pleading in my voice. "I thought you would say that." Papa laughed with a grin. "I will go tell them Daddy!" "Mela?" "Yes Father?" "I am alouing you to recruit." "Perfect" I exclaimed with a evil smirk.

On Mela's Way to Her Room

Mela's POV

I guess i should explain. I am Mela Ebony Kulesa Daughter of Hades. And yes I did call that other man papa and daddy. I did because that man was Chaos my adopted father who loves and cares for me more than my real father ever would. I am the top assassin of the warriors of Chaos and i am the second most powerful being in the universe. I am 18 years old and I am 6'. I have pixie style hair that has side bangs that cover my right eye. I have black highlights and red tips. i have black eyes with titan gold and ruby red dots around the pupil. and my eyes glow red when i am angry. I have pale but fair skin. My ears have two piercings and one gauge on each ear. My nose is pierced and my belly button is pierced. I have a tattoo of a skull on my right arm, a tattoo on my inside right wrist that says go to tartarus, a tattoo of a black rose on my left palm with a tattoo of stitches twisting up my left arm.

I changed out of my casual clothes and put on my black leather armor with gold trim signaling i am who i am. it has a black cape with a hood and a scarf that covers my nose and mouth only showing my eyes unless i dont want people to see them. the shoulder pads of my armor have gold spikes on them and my armor has a belt with all my weapons. My obsidan sword with a ruby hilt, my duel hunting knives one is black the other is white and my bag of poisonous stygian ice throwing knives that are endless. My other weapons include a black trident that turns into a black watch, my red and black dragons tooth spear that has endless charges that is strapped to my back, my gold and bone bow and arrows that turn into a gold charm bracelet. All soldiers of these weapons but they are designed to there liking.

Ahhh. Here we are the Omega squad's headquarters. When I walk in I see all the members watching the movie Insidious so useing my assassin speed and quietness I scared the crap out of them by screaming boo from behind them. " Damn Commander what the styx!" They all screamed at me. I just laughed "Come on guys I am guessing that Chaos told you where we were going." "Yup!" "Then you guys know that you can't go unless your in disguise, right?" "Yeah..." They all said unceratinly. "Well I have some right here!" "Oh Gods of Olympus help us!"

* * *

I am leaving it here so I know how people like it soooo review and follow if you like and if you dont still follow this story and no matter if you like it or not tell everyone you did so they can read too!

~Mela


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you guys go the second chapter sorry for making you guys wait!**

**I do not own Anything that you recgonize.**

* * *

Omega's POV

I sent both squads to their rooms, to change into their outfits. I had to too, and my outfit is awesome if I do say so myself. The gods cannot know who I am so I did my best to hide my identity. I told the girls of the clan that we wanted the people of the camp to think we were just all talk and that is why I made the outfits so skimpish. Mine was a half black half white bandeau top with a long sleeve lace shirt over it, highwaisted black shorts, black combat boots, black makeup, black jewelry, a black face mask that covers my nose and mouth and black spike glasses. Alot of black huh? There are to many more outfits to describe so I won't. Gods it's time to go and everyone looks great. Daddy is making me go with him to Olympus first.

* * *

Zeus POV

It's the summer solstice and everyone is fighting as usual. We actually decided a good thing last solstice. We gave Hades and Hestia thrones. While Hera is yelling at me I just nod my head and sigh. Boom! A flash of light and two people ,a man and a girl, were just standing there. Who are you and why are you no bowing before me? I yelled. The man chuckled while the girl laughed. The girl said bow before idiots why should I do that. That's it she is dead. The man held up his hand and said you cannot harm her great grandson. Chaos? I gasped. Yes and this is my daughter, Omega. She is my second in command more powerful than all of the gods and titan combined.

* * *

Hades POV

Why does that girls voice sound so familiar? Her outfit is very outrageous, who wears something like that. I could see Apollo and Hermes drooling. Something about that girl isn't right.

* * *

Mela POV

I could see Apollo and Hermes drooling over me. Your going to catch flies you two, I said to them while Artemis was snickering. Chaos looked at me pointedly and I stopped. He explained to the gods why we were there and why he was sending the Warriors. The gods will be shocked to find out who is in the army. Very shcoked...

* * *

**I'm going to leave it there!**

**~Mela**


End file.
